After Dark
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Takes place during Friday Night Bites during Elena's "dream" that she wakes up from and the crow (or raven… that black bird that means Damion is around…) is on her window sill


**Takes place during Friday Night Bites during Elena's "dream" that she wakes up from and the crow (or raven… that black bird that means Damon is around…) is on her window sill**

_Italics – Damon_

**Bold – Elena**

_ He starred at her through her bedroom window… well her and… Stefan… he wished he could rip his kid brother's head off his smug little shoulders. He never deserved Katherine, and he damn sure doesn't deserve a second chance at love with Elena. He doesn't deserve her! I do! He thought to himself._

** She wished Stefan would make a move already. She was getting sick of waiting… anyone who said chivalry was dead… hadn't met Stefan Salvitore… she sighed internally and looked out her window bored… she felt something watching her but couldn't see anything, or anyone for that matter… but she definitely felt something watching her…**

_ She was so beautiful… he wished he could reach out and touch her… he wished Stefan would leave… he watched her looking through the window out of boredom and then stiffen and peer more attentively out the window as if she were searching for something, he knew there was no way for her to see him through the window at this time of night… but it was almost as if she could sense him…_

_ He watched as Elena gently said good-night to the undeserving Stefan whom kissed her on the cheek and left like a good little boy…_

** She couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore and sent Stefan home finally… maybe she should just give up. She felt like Damon was the only person attracted to her. She walked Stefan to the door and he kissed her on the cheek… the cheek! What was she doing wrong? She didn't think she was presenting herself as a prude… she trudged back up to her room grabbed her pajamas and went into her and Jeremy's bathroom changed and brushed her teeth, she would take a shower in the morning… she didn't feel like being awake anymore…**

_ As soon as he heard her breathing even out he quietly cracked her window open and climbed in her bedroom. _

_ He stood next to her bed and watched her sleep, she was quite adorable… she rolled over and snuggled into an over-sized pillow with a smile and sigh. He stroked her hair back off her face and she pressed her cheek into his palm, which made him smile._

_ He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but then again he did a lot of things he shouldn't do. _

_ He stood back up and reached into her mind._

_ Disgusting… she was dreaming about kissing her precious Stefan, and yet as he was just about to pull out of her dream, he felt it… her boredom of her own dream… oh Stefan would never live this one down. Maybe he should tweak her dream a little bit… no, it would be wrong… and yet it's me…_

_ I made Stefan's body and face morph into my own as his shirt came off to my dismay Elena flew backwards off the bed screaming… really chick?_

_ And just as I was about to pull out of her dream, she did it first and I was left slack jawed as I realized she was now awake and staring at me looking terrified._

**"Damon… what, what are you doing here?" she was nervous… he'd just made an appearance in a not so g-rated dream of hers and she wakes up to him starring at her… creepy…**

_"Elena…" he didn't know how to react… her of all people he refused to compel… "I… I'm so sorry… I forgot something here earlier… I, umm the front door was unlocked so I let myself in and I couldn't find the… thing that I left here, so I came up here to ask if you had seen it and you were asleep…" he prayed that excuse worked… even though he knew it was completely lame… "I'm sorry… it was rude of me…" he cleared his throat, "Stefan," he almost growled the name, "is always telling me I need to work on that…" he starred for a moment "I should go…" he turned to leave when her voice stopped him._

** "Damon… wait." She sighed and climbed out of bed, "What did you leave here? I'll help you look for it…" she offered a smile, when he had mentioned Stefan's reprimand of his attitude he looked like a kicked puppy in the rain… it definitely pulled at her heart strings.**

_ He smiled before he spun back around. "Thank you… Elena… it's…"oh shit he hadn't thought to think of a fake object to have supposedly lost in her house…. Fuck… "It's gonna seem kind of stupid to you…"_

**"I'm sure it won't…" she smiled, "What is it…" she placed her hand on his.**

_He looked down at their hands together and then up at her smile… damn that smile… "It's a serving spoon I brought over with the desert tonight… it belonged to my parents…"_

**"I'm sorry of course I'll help you look for it…" she started past him towards the stairs. She couldn't believe she had touched him… it had been like an electrical current shot up her arm when she had…**

_ He smiled and followed her down stairs… he knew she felt something for him… he just knew it…_


End file.
